In the related art, since a mute is turned on/off based on a mute threshold level and a signal quality level (threshold), a pop-noise occurs.
Specifically, in the related art, since the mute is turned on/off by detecting a mute level after a pop occurs, even if the mute level is accurately detected, it is unable to accurately determine an output time of a pop-noise, and thus, occurrence of the pop-noise cannot be prevented.
Digital broadcasting is to digitalize and process a radio signal, including voice, data, video, etc., and then transmit and receive the digitalized radio signal in a digital transmission system.
A radio signal cannot smoothly be received due to radio frequency interference (RH), which is caused by geographical features, nearby buildings, or a distance from broadcasting equipment to a target point, or a radio shadow area (weak electric field noise environment).
Like this, when a radio signal is received with clarity thereof being reduced by interference or shadow, an error can occur in deciding 0 or 1 of the received radio signal (digital signal), causing loss of information.
A noise (error) of the radio signal, especially, a digital audio signal, causes a bit deterioration, an information error, or a scalefactor data error. Here, the bit deterioration causes a sampling rate error, an error in the number of sub-bands, an operation error of an option function, or the like, and the information error causes deviation of bit data, generation of different sound (noise), an error return, or a change, such as an operation stop, in an audio decoder characteristic. Also, due to the scalefactor data error, sound increases or decreases (where the sound is easy to be recognized as a noise in increasing) in a specific sub-band, or energy corresponding to a specific frequency increases or decreases (where the energy is easy to be recognized as a noise in increasing).
Moreover, a bit error can be transferred as an acoustic noise, and thus, an acoustic shock can occur. Sudden loud sound or high frequency sound, such as the acoustic shock, can damage a viewer's hearing or apply metal and physical anguish to the viewer.